Gekota-man: Brave and Bold
by Hikari Sword
Summary: Gekota-man and Batman team up to stop a crazy clown from wrecking havoc in Academy City!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own "A Certain Magical Index" or "Batman: The Brave and The Bold".

**Note: **Random follow up to "Gekota-Man", an AU story of "A Certain Magical Index/Toaru Majutsu no Index"

* * *

The streets of Academy City, so quiet and peaceful. Until a bank alarm rings out loud. Out through the front gate, a man in renaissance attire escapes the building. He hops into a hoodless car and drive away. On the rooftops above him, a figure with a scarf gives chase, jumping from rooftop to rooftop using electromagnetically enhanced leaps.

"Do you see the perp?" a call over the follower's cell phone asks.

"Yeah, it's just some crazy guy in an 18th century get up," replied the follower. "Shouldn't be a problem."

"Alright then, don't forget to report back afterwards."

"Yes ma'am, Misaka out!" The rooftop follower makes a huge leap into the air.

"Haha! Methinks that mine luck be changing," the driver gleefully celebrates his heist. Then there was a loud sound on his hood, someone had jumped on his car! "Zounds!" the costumed man screams and temporarily loses control of his car. He quickly grabs the wheel again to straighten his vehicle up, only for it to skid along the road. The person that landed on the hood jumps off just as the car hits a wall.

A thunderous crash, the jumper landed on the road and looks at the scene. The driver crawls out and dusts himself off. "Eeegaad! What manner of being would ye be?"

"I am a hero of justice!" the person behind the frog mask poses, with her red scarf blowing in the wind, and her blue shirt and white pants shining in the light. "Emissary of good!" The hero pulls off another pose. "My name... is Gekota-man!"

"And I..." the costumed man pulls out a rapier. "Am the Cavalier! If thou dost think that thou can stop me, then... Have at thee!" The Cavalier charges Gekota-man with sword.

The hero steps to the side and evades the slash, Cavalier swings again and again, Gekota-man continues to evade. The swordsman tries a stronger slash and the frog hero leaps backwards.

"Haha! Do not think that thou can escape my blade!" Cavalier's sword begins to cackle with electricity. "Begone!" He thrusts his sword and a blast of electricity shoots forth.

Gekota-man didn't move and tanks the blast.

"What sorcery is this?" The swordsman muttered. "Thou withstood my blade? Impossible!"

"Now I'm going to kick'th your ass'th," Gekota-man cheerily cracks her knuckles.

"I say thee, Nay!" The Cavalier throws smoke bombs to the floor. Thick smoke surrounds the area.

"Tch!" Gekota-man starts to give chase, only to hear a hard pounding sound, see the Cavalier fly in her direction and land with a hard thud on the ground.

Gekota-man looks back into the cloud of smoke as a figure walks forward from it.

"No way..." her eyes widened behind the mask as she sees a man in a blue and grey bat suit emerge from the smoke. "B-B-Batman?"

"Nice to finally meet you, Gekota-man," Batman greets her. "You're smaller than I thought you would be."

"W-what art thou doing here?"

Batman raises an eyebrow, Gekota-man facepalms in embarrassment.

"There's a circus in town that I need to stop, I just happened to pass by here." Batman pushes a button on his wrist and the batmobile comes around to stop right beside him.

"W-wait! Can-can I help?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Batman smiles as he jumps in the driver's seat.

"Yes!" Gekota-man physically celebrates.

"But first..." Batman points to the unconscious Cavalier.

"Oh right," Gekota-man pulls out handcuffs and cuffs the thief to a nearby lamppost. She then jumps into the passenger side of the batmobile. The seatbelt clips on automatically. "Cooool..." Gekota-man looks around the interior of the vehicle in awe.

"Just don't touch anything," Batman mentions.

"So... uh... Batman? You've been wanting to meet me?"

"Any hero that fights for the side of justice is worth meeting," Batman answers. "Of course I do some research too." He pushes a button and a monitor displays Mikoto Misaka's personal profile.

"W-WHAT? H-How did-?"

"I'm Batman..."

Gekota-man's jaw just hung there.

"It doesn't matter what your origin story is, as long as you fight for justice, you'll be a hero."

Mikoto clamps up and clears her throat. "So, what's the Joker up to?"

"The Joker?"

"You said circus, that means clowns right?"

"This villain is a clown, but it's not the Joker."

"There's other super villain clowns?"

Batman pushes a button and the monitor displays a jester.

"This is Fun Haus, a former toy tinkerer. Now he uses his talents to construct toys of villainy."

"What does he want here?"

"We don't know," Batman answers. "For the past week, there have been heists all over the country, mostly parts that would be useful in making cars."

"Cars? That doesn't make any sense."

"Nothing ever does with some of these criminals. Luckily, Green Arrow, Green Lantern Guy Gardner, Blue Beetle, and Aquaman managed to stop the heists, but Fun Haus was still able to make off with a large amount of hardware. He's using the circus as a cover to transport all of his stolen goods here. We've got to stop him before he pulls off whatever it is he's planning."

Gekota-man turns her eyes back to the road, Batman pushes another button to show a map. It indicates that there's still some time before they make it to their destination. The frog hero then notices a sign, for a major video game convention that was being held in the city, and suddenly remembers something. She takes out her cell phone and calls her friend.

"SISSY! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Mikoto had to pull her phone away from her ear for a moment.

"I'm sorry Kuroko, this is going to take a lot longer than I thought. You guys can enjoy the convention without me."

"Don't tell me you're out on another one of our random escapades again! What if you run into some strange man?"

Mikoto turns to Batman slightly. Then turns away.

"Oh come on, I can take care of myself."

"Whatever you say Sissy, but do please hurry up."

"I'll be there as fast as I can." Mikoto hangs up her phone.

"Just for the record," Batman speaks. "I'm not that strange." Says the guy in a bat themed costume driving a bat themed car.

XXX

* * *

"Here we are," Batman and Gekota-man get out of the batmobile and examines several circus tents. There were several people and animals working around the grounds

"Are you sure he's here?" Gekota-man asks. "It looks like a regular circus."

"Every performer and every animal here is a robot that Fun Haus built himself. While we can go all out if need be, we should scout and find out what he's up to."

Batman lead the way as Gekota-man follows. The bat leads the frog around the maze of tents and keeping out of sight. Gekota-man was able to keep up with Batman perfectly. Soon they entered the backstage one of the tents. They saw a jester in the middle of the tent looking over some papers, surrounded by acrobatic robot guards.

"Stay quiet," Batman tells Gekota-man as they sneak closer.

Fun Haus slowly begins to become audible as he monologues his plan to himself. "… this video game convention is only the start. Now, The Toy Empire Strikes Back!"

Batman and Gekota-man prepare themselves to move closer.

*RIIIIIIING*

Gekota-man jumps slightly and pulls out her cell phone so fast that she fumbles with it before catching and holding it firmly. She sees Batman glaring at her pretty sternly. "Ah… heehee…"

The two of them are surrounded by robots.

XXX

* * *

"I'm sure it's nothing," the scientist, Yoshikawa mentions. "She probably just forgot, that's all. It's not like a simple bank robber is worth mentioning anyway."

"It's still procedure," the commander, Yomikawa replies.

"Hello?" Gekota-man answers the phone.

"Misaka," Yomikawa puts on her commander tone. "Where are you right now? You never reported in after dealing with that bank robber."

"Something… ugh…" a loud crashing noise is heard. "Came up."

"What do you mean something came up?"

"I'm kind of…" more noises, with grunts this time. "Busy right now." Yomikawa and Yoshikawa hear an electric blast and some explosions.

"What is going on Misaka?" Yomikawa demands.

"Too long… ha!" more noises. "To explain…" even more noises.

"Well at least give us the briefest explanation that you can."

"Um… Batman."

"Batman?"

"Batman."

Yomikawa turns to Yoshikawa, who just shrugs. "Batman."

"Alright, just don't forget to report."

"Roger."

XXX

* * *

Mikoto closes her cell phone, then unleashes a flurry of electric blasts at the attacking robots. Batman punches, and breaks, the last one.

Batman then gives Gekota-man a funny look. "Batman?"

"Batman," Mikoto shrugs. "What else was I supposed to say? Where'd Fun Haus go?"

Batman and Gekota-man both rush out of the tent. One of the other tents suddenly flattens, then several dozen cars, led by an 18 wheeler, drives out at full speed.

Batman hits a button on his wrist. The batmobile flies through the circus grounds, tents, boxes, robots, and stops next to Batman. Both Batman and Gekota-man hop is and Batman overheats the vehicle's rocket booster to catch up.

"Take the wheel," Batman pulls out and hands over the steering wheel.

"What?" Mikoto instinctively grabs the wheel. A sudden jerk and the batmobile shifts.

Batman grabs the wheel again, "Keep it steady."

"I don't know how to drive!"

"Just keep your eyes on the road," Batman's seat shifts over and Batman himself leans over.

"What are you doing?"

"Stopping Fun Haus!" Batman suddenly flies out of the batmobile, on a batcycle. He darts past all the cars following Fun Haus' truck. Batman mounts the curb and drops a pair of lines. He then activates some over boosters on his bike as he zigzags around lampposts and pillars until he's near the truck. Batman rides his bike under and past the truck then shoots a pair of anchors to the front of the truck.

The lines tighten, the anchors hold, and rear of the truck flips upwards into the air. The truck flips over, landing on its top on the concrete road. The cars following it brake and swerve behind it. Except one.

"How do I stop this thing?!" Mikoto panics as she holds the wheel.

Batman docks his bike with the batmobile then, takes the wheel from Mikoto, and drives back to the flipped over truck.

"I think I'll wait a few more years before getting my driver's licence."

Fun Haus climbed out of the wreckage of his flipped truck as Batman and Gekota-man jumps out of the batmobile.

"Whatever your fiendish scheme is Fun Haus, it's all over!"

"Fiendish scheme? I'm extracting justice!" Fun Haus replies. "On video games!"

"What?" Gekota-man shockingly responds.

"I've noticed, as time goes on, less and less toys are being made, less and less toys are being played with. And I know why, it's because of those cursed video games!"

"You're insane," Batman acknowledges.

"The anger of the toys calls to me, compels me to take their revenge! So I will! You think that you've stopped me? Take a closer look, there's more than meets the eye!"

The cars behind him begin vibrating, then parts start sticking out and rearrange themselves.

"They're transforming!" Gekota-man observes.

"Robots in disguise!" Batman adds.

The car army turned into a robot army, and they start marching down the street.

"Go my Decepticars!"

"We'll stop them here!" Batman jumps back into his batmobile, it transforms into a batmech. Mikoto shoots blasts of electricity at the robots.

The robots take out blasters and fire back. Gekota-man jumps behind Batman's mech, which tanks the laser blasts and tackles a pair of robots. Several more confront the batmech and they battle a giant mecha brawl.

Gekota-man dodges more laser blasts by jumping around and counters by blasting electricity.

"There's too many!" Gekota-man yells out.

"Hold the line!" Batman orders.

Several robots have made it to where Gekota-man was jumping around. The frog hero surrounds her limbs with electricity to boost her physical abilities. She begins to tear through the robots with punches and kicks alongside electric blasts.

"It's no use," Fun Haus laughs. "Not even you can handle this many."

Gekota-man knocks down another robot, but she's about to be struck with no way to defend herself. A green arrow strikes the attacking robot and explodes, knocking it out of commission.

"Hey Batsy!" a Robin Hood character from a high rooftop calls out. "I would've have been here earlier, but I had to hunt a certain bird." The archer jumps down to a lower roof and shoots a few more robots. "Speaking of which, why was the Penguin in Star City? He's one of yours!"

"Like you should talk," sonic waves trash a few more mechs, they were coming from some kind of blue beetle in the shape of a man. "I had to deal with Count Vertigo, in Central City, while all three Flashes were out of town!"

"Ha!" green constructs crush more of the car mechs, a man with a ring that had a green lantern emblem descends from above. "You guys suck, I always deal with my rogues gallery."

"Is that so?" An older man in orange fish scales and green tights jumps into the fray and wrecks a pair of robots with his bare hands. "Perhaps I should tell you of the time I stopped Sinestro from igniting an underwater volcano. Hm?"

"Get the smug smile off of your face," the green man warns. "And what would Sinestro want with an underwater volcano?"

Gekota-man stops and stares, in awe of the real heroes in front of her.

"Welcome to the club," Batman tells her.

Mikoto smiles, nods and rejoins the battle.

"No no no no NO!" Fun Haus throws a tantrum. "This is not how it's supposed to go!" He climbs back into the flipped truck and pushes a button.

Gekota-man notices the large flipped truck begin to transform. The truck and it's trailer stood tall above her.

Inside, Fun Haus fiddles with the controls, "Systems Primed. Optimal performance, check. Complete transformation, now to roll out!"

The bigger robot's wheels turned, and it drives down the road, past the battlefield of robots and heroes.

The heroes were too busy with the robot army to stop the truck mech.

"No!" Gekota-man tries to chase after it. She unleashes a powerful electric blast, it was blocked by a shield.

"Gekota-man! Hop on!" Batman's mech holds out an arm, batwings extend out of its sides.

Mikoto follows his order and jumps on the arm. She magnetically attaches herself to strengthen her footing.

"You can use your electric powers to guide this rocket," Batman explains. "There's also several other thrusters that you can power up so you can use this as a glider. Make sure to strike him with the Hammers of Justice!" Batman opens up a menu on a screen inside his mech.

Batmech Punch 800

Batmech Tackle 900

Batrocket Punch 1000

Batpunch Combo 1400

Batuppercut 2000

Batman presses "Batrocket Punch".

"A rocket glider?" Mikoto asks, but never got an answer as the rocket is fired.

Gekota-man uses her electricity and finds the components that Batman was talking about. (They're some kind of repulsors, no fuel needed, just a really strong power source. Heh, and I'm one of them.)

She steers the rocket arm through Fun Haus's mech's shoulder. Gekota-man turns the arm around to face the one armed mecha.

"Don't think I can't attack! I still have The Finger Lasers!" Fun Haus screams as his mech's remaining arm points its fingers at Mikoto.

Gekota-man swerves and dodges around the lasers while flying on the batmech's arm. She fires another electric blast at the robot.

Fun Haus' arm puts up a shield to block the attack. Then several compartments in its arm and legs open up, multiple missiles shoot out from the opened compartments.

"I'll lose too much ground and time if I try to shoot them down," Mikoto notes as the missiles close in. "I need to take them all out at once, I'm going to need a storm."

Mikoto twists her body as far as she could. She unleashes a large amount of electricity all around her, she spins herself around, and her electricity spins rapidly around her, forming a tornado of electricity and iron sand.

The missiles are sucked into the vortex, they fly around helplessly within the twister. Mikoto sends the whirlwind upwards, above the buildings. The vortex dies down and the missiles scatter into the sky, exploding like fireworks.

Fun Haus found an opening and took it, running at the frog hero. By the time she noticed him, his mech's fist was already flying in her direction. She jumps off just as the mech punches the rocket glider, sending it into a building. Gekota-man lands nearby the mech's arm that she broke off.

"What are you going to do now?" Fun Haus taunts.

"Hey, do you know what a railgun is?" Gekota-man asks back.

"What?"

The frog hero hops on top of the severed arm and massive amounts of electricity and magnetism cackle around her. The arm is lifted up, the fist closes and is pointed right at the mech's torso.

"Full power to lasers!" Fun Haus diverts all of his mech's power to the lasers on the fingers. "Are you ready for this! I'M FIRING MY LASER!"

Gekota-man fires the arm. Fun Haus' mech fires powerful lasers. The arm flies into the giant laser beam and is struggling to push forward. The severed arm is starting to disintegrate as the lasers eat through it.

"HAAAAAH!" Gekota-man summons up as much electricity into herself as she could. Then she runs full blast, leaving a massive electrical trail in her wake. "GEEE-KOOO KIIIIICK!" Gekota-man jumps towards the arm she fired, in a flying kick pose, while fully charged with electricity. She rockets off the ground at blinding speed and her kick forces her railgun through the lasers. The arm, the hero and blinding light rips through the mech at the waist. The giant robot is split in two and the torso slowly falls to the ground.

Gekota-man does a 3 point landing as the torso crashes onto the road. Without turning around she stands up just as the legs explode and winds blow her long red scarf violently.

…

Once the flames and wind dies down, the frog hero walks towards the fallen torso of the mecha. Gekota-man rips off the cockpit's shell. Fun Haus points a toy gun at her.

"No seat belt?" Gekota-man asks. She flicks a finger, the gun is pulled magnetically, along with Fun Haus. Gekota-man punches the jester as hard as she could to knock him out.

"Good work Gekota-man," Batman flies in with Green Arrow, Guy Gardner, Blue Beetle and Aquaman.

"I'll say," Gardner adds. "You've got guts kid. I like that."

"What he said," Green Arrow joins.

"The way you fired that railgun rocket punch! That was totally awesome!" Blue Beetle excitedly praises.

"Still, what's with that ridiculous outfit?" Aquaman asks.

Gekota-man slumps down giving off a depressing aura. That was something no one wanted to hear form a man wearing bright orange fish scales.

"Now look at what you did," Guy looks at Aquaman.

"What? What did I do?"

Batman walks over to Gekota-man, who was picking herself up. "Don't let it get to you, there's even stranger things out there. Who knows, maybe I'll even ask for your help against them."

Mikoto smiles happily. "Ah!" She just remembered something. "Your rocket punch, it's…" She looks around for a hole in one of the buildings. "Over there…"

"Keep it, I'm sure it'll be a big help to your cause here."

"Really?"

"He probably has a ton of spares back in his cave," Arrow notes. "He's always crazily prepared."

"You're gonna have to change all of the bat stuff though," Blue Beetle notes. "You do have a frog theme going on."

"A frog glider? Really?" Guy raises an eyebrow.

"There are flying frogs you know," Aquaman mentions.

"No one asked you."

A cell phone rings, it was Mikoto's. She picks it up and sees a message from Kuroko asking where she is. "Oh no!"

"Go," Batman tells her. "We'll handle things here, and don't worry about that report, I've got it covered."

"Thanks again, it was awesome working with you!" Gekota-man jumps away.

"Likewise," Batman says as they watch her leave.

**XXX**

**The End**

* * *

**Author: **Well, this certainly came out of nowhere. I was think of what story to write next when I channel surfed into B:TBATB. That's when I got this idea, it seemed like the perfect universe for Gekota-man to fit in. I threw in a lot of other references too, the most obvious one is Transformers, there's an SRW thing and a mention of something from Iron Man. So I had quite a bit of fun writing this.

It was difficult to think up a fight against a giant robot though (even though this wasn't the first time I had Mikoto fighting a giant mech, but it was a Metal Gear so I had something I could use as reference.) Well, until next time!


End file.
